(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and in particular to a coplanar electrode (“CE”) type liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A coplanar electrode (“CE”) type liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a plurality of pixel electrodes and a plurality of common electrodes provided on one panel. The CE type LCD drives liquid crystal molecules using horizontal electric field nearly parallel to the panel between the pixel electrode and the common electrodes, thereby realizing wide viewing angle.
In the CE type LCD, a plurality of pixel areas defined by intersections of a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines are formed in a matrix form on a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel. Each of pixel areas includes a switching element electrically connected to one of the gate lines and one of the data lines, a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element and a common electrode opposite each other and extending nearly parallel to the pixel electrode to form horizontal electric field.
On a color filter panel opposite to the TFT array panel, a plurality of color filters of red color R, green color G or blue color B are provided in pixel areas, and a black matrix for blocking light leakage between the pixel areas is provided and an overcoat is formed thereon.
In such an LCD, deterioration of image quality due to vertical bouncing becomes a serious problem. The vertical bouncing means that the electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer for driving the LCD is dynamically distorted around 60 Hz, which is driving frequency of the LCD, due to a certain reason, and the liquid crystal molecules are moves under the influence of the distorted electric field. This vertical bouncing appears as flicker of screen to deteriorate image quality.